Crushed
by Cosmonautsister
Summary: Dear Diary", the Joker wrote. Implied slash, sequel to 'Afterward' and rated to be safe .


_Author's Note: So, eventually I decided that this was going to become a sort of ongoing thing. This is the sequel to 'Possibilities and Progress', and 'Afterward', and as you'll see it's told from the Joker's point of view (which is always incredibly fun to write). Enjoy the story!_

..........................................

CRUSHED

'Dear Diary', the Joker wrote.

'I had a very interesting day today. The most fun I think I've had since I came to Arkham. I never thought I'd have such a great time here, you know, in fact I thought it would be – dare I say it – boring, but you see, Diary, I met a new friend today.'

He giggled, his only way of expressing the emotion he felt when he thought of what had happened. He had a secret to write, a very important secret.

'My new friend's name is Dr Crane. He's a psychiatrist at a very well-known institution – here, of course!

He's very shy, you know, but I could tell he wanted to talk to me, and he was _interested_, because he asked for my name.

I told him, 'Jack Napier.' He looked surprised, but then he smiled at me, and asked me how I was feeling, so I answered that too.

'Oh, Dr Crane, I'm so horny today.'

It was funny. I love scaring people like that.

He looked uncomfortable, because he squirmed and crossed his legs and shuffled back in his chair like he was worried I was going to jump on him, but of course I couldn't, Diary. Because you can't jump on someone when you're in a straitjacket, even if you really, _really_ want to.

Instead, I asked him if he wanted to know how I got my scars. I was just trying to start a conversation, but he looked worried again, and said no. I think the other psychiatrists have been spreading nasty rumours about me.

He's brave, though. Dr Crane. He kept talking to me, he asked me more questions, but he said I didn't have to answer them if I didn't want to. I liked this one: 'What do you think your life would be like if you hadn't received those scars?'

He made it sound like I'd received them in the post, or something, which made me wonder whether you can severely disfigure someone by mail, and whether you have to use a stamp.

I answered Dr Crane's question, anyway. I thought it was nice that he wanted to know, because I've often wondered about it myself, and besides, it was really obvious that he was totally trying to chat me up, and I was _very_ interested.

See, my new friend Dr Crane is a little different from all the other psychiatrists. Way prettier, of course, he has these eyes; I haven't seen eyes like that ever before. They're so... Blue, and anyway, he's gorgeous, but the biggest, most important reason why I like him is that _I really feel he understands me._

So, just when I was thinking, _wait, Joker, you idiot, you've scared him off by being too obvious and now he won't want to come back to talk to you and be your bitch, _this blue-eyed wonder leans forward and kisses me right on the lips.

On our first date and everything! I hadn't even mentioned wanting to... Well... There's a chance that I may have implied, or, like, alluded to, something, maybe...

Dr Crane says he'll come back soon to see me again. He's promised to tell them to let me out of my straitjacket – I can't wait to find out what for – but until he does, I'll be here, waiting for him...

I want to ask him so much; this last _therapy session_ has really inspired some results.

I wonder if I can convince the new guard to let me write him a letter. I have a lot to tell him, I'll say, I need to tell him that I'm falling in love with him, like in the movies, and that I think I can change, but only if he wants me to, and...

See, the other girl who (so rudely, I must say) walked in on Dr Crane and I, she won't be coming back to work any time soon, not after what I did. I've always wanted to strangle someone with a straitjacket, just to see if I could, you know, and when opportunities arise I tend to take them.

I hope they don't tell Dr Crane, I don't want him to think I've been bad. It wouldn't be fair, I mean, it's not as if I killed her or anything, she just fainted. I barely touched her. If anything, it's their fault for not restraining me correctly, or for sending that bitch in when Dr Crane and I were just getting serious. I'm sure he'll understand my circumstances. Maybe – oh, maybe! If he thinks I'm getting better, he might ask them to let me out! I mean, I don't have anywhere to stay, but I'm sure Dr Crane will figure something out, he is a genius after all.

Maybe... Maybe Dr Crane will let me stay with him?

That _is_ a nice thought. 'Oh, pleeeaaaase, Dr Crane? I'm cold and so alone, and I promise I'll be good!' I think I mean it too. I _am, _as I always said, a man of my word.

Oh, it _is _just like in the movies! I'm going to stay with Dr Crane and he's going to love me and we're going to live... Happily... Ever... After.

What else should I write to him, in the letter? What does a man like Dr Crane like? Would he want me to talk dirty to him, or should I write him poetry?

Perhaps, to be safe, I should do both!

_What exactly should I do,  
So I can prove my love for you?  
__Does the straitjacket turn you on?_

Perhaps not.

_Today, my love, you broke a rule,  
I'm sure you remember when,  
I laughed, and you said, 'Kiss me, fool!'  
And then I laughed again..._

Most definitely too soppy.

_Dear Dr Crane,  
Do I write in vain?  
It's hard to explain  
How you drive me insane.  
You see, Dr Crane,  
I've had to refrain,  
And try to maintain  
Some sort of decency.  
(Decency doesn't rhyme  
With Crane)._

There's just something not right about it! Fucking mysteries of the literary world!

_Your lips  
are like,  
__really girly.  
But in a nice way._

Well... Perhaps I'll see him tomorrow. I can tell him then!

_Placing the diary and the pen beneath his bed in the cold, dark cell he called a bedroom, the Joker sighed. Sleep time, how boring. Why sleep, when there was so much to do, so much to think about?_

_So much to laugh, and so much to smile about. And he didn't even know the doctor's first name yet._

_........................................................................_

_Please review! Please. :)_


End file.
